This application relates to handheld communication devices, and in particular to a method for automatically determining the availability status of a user of a handheld communication device.
There are handheld communication device applications in which updated user availability status information is important. Instant messaging is a good example of such an application. A user expects answers mostly in real time (unlike SMS, for example), so it is critical to know other party's availability status at the time when the user sends his or her instant message. Most instant messaging allow the user to explicitly set his or her availability status. Most such applications also provide an implicit way for the client application to say whether the user is available or not. Usually the user availability status is changed by a desktop application based on whether the keyboard has remained idle for a certain period of time. However, this approach is not relevant for some handheld communication devices, such as when the device is in its holster, for example. The user may be actually available for responses, and just in a waiting mode, with the device idle. The implicit or automatic approach that is used by a desktop client is therefore not applicable to such devices.